


Imagine Your Hero

by SpringZephyr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Degredation Kink, It's Belphie getting Levi riled up and KNOWING he's getting Levi riled up, Light Demoncest, M/M, Mammon is a Good Older Brother, Suggestive Themes, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Before Levi could protest, Belphie continued, “What's so important that you can't even leave your room long enough to pick up your own damn pizzas?!”His brothers never understood him, the things he did or said. But Mammon... Maybe Mammon...? He looked uncomfortable being caught in the middle, and he was a secret nerd. Which meant they had at least two areas of common ground right now.Levi mustered all of his willpower to catch Mammon's eye before replying, “Community reread of the entire Tale of the Seven Lords series?”
Relationships: Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 27





	Imagine Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another T-rated story, yes, yes I did.
> 
> Title might change later. It depends on whether or not I think of a better one.

“ Oh,  _ come on _ –” Levi whined. “What did I ever do to you?”

  
“ Bein' shut up in your room all day isn't good for your health,” Mammon replied, snatching Levi's headphones off his neck. “Ya also owe me an' Belphie here at least 10,000 Grim for covering your cooking duties this week.  _ Each _ .”

  
  


Levi jabbed the pause button on his video in response – the show he'd been watching, Ore wa Magical Girl, wasn't particularly good, but he still would've been pissed if he missed any of it thanks to his stupid brothers barging into his room. Since he'd had no reason to be in his human form all week, his snake-like tail was already out and swishing with irritation.

  
  


“You sound like Lucifer,” he accused. “You're  _ acting _ like Lucifer.”

  
  


“Well, Lucifer did say he wanted ya to eat dinner with the fam at least _one_ day this week.” 

  
  


Maybe if the transfer student were asking, he would've considered it. But Lucifer? It was about as likely as Satan not using Holy Water to bake a birthday cake for Lucifer.

“ So?” Levi gave his honest opinion. “Why should that matter to me?”

With Mammon being too busy glaring daggers at him to respond, Belphie picked up the metaphorical mic.

“As much as I would love to tell Lucifer you refused,” he joined Mammon in casting sharp looks in Levi's direction, “and let him handle it, I'm tired of receiving messages at random times of the day, asking if someone will check if the pizza you ordered has arrived yet.

  
  


I'm tired of hearing the doorbell ring. I'm tired of delivering pizza to your room. I'm tired of listening to Asmo complain about delivering pizza to your room. And I'm especially getting tired of having to fend off Beel while delivering pizza to your room, so you don't text me again thirty minutes later whining about why your pizza hasn't been delivered yet.”

  
  


“...And ya should probably eat something other than pizza for a while,” Mammon muttered.

  
  


Before Levi could protest, Belphie continued, “What's so important that you can't even leave your room long enough to pick up your own damn pizzas?!”

  
  


His brothers never understood him, the things he did or said. But Mammon... Maybe Mammon...? He looked uncomfortable being caught in the middle, and he was a secret nerd. Which meant they had at least two areas of common ground right now.

  
  


Levi mustered all of his willpower to catch Mammon's eye before replying,  “ Community reread of the entire Tale of the Seven Lords series?”

  
  


He squeaked when he spoke.

For a long moment, the two regarded him without saying anything. Levi's hand went, subconsciously, to his neck, reaching for the headphones he was no longer wearing. He felt so vulnerable without them, pinned down by his brothers' judgmental stares, with nothing to act as a barrier between himself and whatever they said next.

“It's like, uh, when a bunch of people get online and agree to do something...” He struggled to fill the silence before it closed his throat completely. Most of the time, they claimed to have no clue what he was talking about, so maybe that was what was going on here? “We're counting down to the upcoming release of the next book. Everyone agrees to read a set number of chapters each day, then we get online and talk about it–”

“I don't see no open books on your desk,” Mammon cut in again.

_ Idiot, _ Levi thought.

_ Not everyone likes to leave books open on their bedside table like you. It ruins their spines. _

  
  


The words did not leave his thoughts. A very important sign that Levi was probably going to be screwed from this point onward.

  
  


As Levi's thoughts began to race, and everything else began to slow down, Belphie clucked his tongue, chiding, “The books aren't that long. Do you read at the pace of a snail?” 

  
  


“And,” Mammon points out flawlessly, “ya woulda had plenty a time to answer the door for your own pizza in between readin'. What else are ya doing in here?”

With only a handful of words, Belphegor condemned him, “Nothing productive.”

  
  


“There are over a hundred volumes!” Levi protested, before Mammon cut in again, “Some kinda anime black market?”

“Wh-what? No!”

This was so not fair – they were barging into  _ his _ room, and now they had the gall to tell him how to read  _ his _ books. Unlike Mammon, at least he could read! “I... I am plenty productive!” 

“That sounds like something you would do, Mammon,” Belphegor replied.

“Are ya even doing your homework? Because Lucifer is _not_ going to be happy if he finds out you're not.”

  
  


“Nng...”  
  
Quicker than an anime swordsman could draw their blade, Belphie turned his glare back on his older brother. Sometimes it was hard too believe that Leviathan was the older brother, because he certainly didn't act like it – 

  
  


“Are you joking? Lucifer is on my ass constantly, but this guy gets to sit around in his room all day doing nothing while taking 'online classes'?”

  
  


“I'm sorry, I'm a horrible older brother, and a lazy, good for nothing otaku, and I'm never going to be able to get a real job – ”

  
  


“Levi. You already have a job, it's that cosplay and gaming stuff ya do.”

  
  


Mammon turned the headphones over in his hands, wondering if giving them back would get his little brother to stop. Could Levi be that easy to fix? He'd seen Levi downward spiral plenty of times before, but this was a little... extreme.

  
  


Even Belphie seemed a bit taken aback.

  
  


Mammon watched as the youngest of the brothers took a literal step back, squaring his shoulders as he observed the third eldest babbling nonsense from his bathtub with widened eyes. Volatile stock markets? The North American shark population? What did any of that shit have to do with Super Nerd Levi?

  
  


Belphie reacted first, “Levi, shut up.”

  
  


The words were harsh, but effective. Kind of strange how Mammon was beginning to feel like a backgrounder in all of this, even though checking on Levi had originally been his responsibility, and Belphie was the one who'd tagged along. He relinquished possession of the headphones, hooking them onto the rim of the tub, where Levi could grab them whenever he wanted.

  
  


Or whenever he was finished staring at Belphie. There were tears in Levi's eyes and he'd been shaking until just a moment ago, and now he was watching Belphie like he was one of his favorite anime.

  
  


“Imagine what your beloved Henry” – Levi glanced at Henry's fish tank, and was immediately reprimanded again by Belphie – “no, not the goldfish, and not the transfer student either, would say about this. I'm talking about your pathetic, fictional crush here.”

  
  


He had, coincidentally.

Lots of times.

Cool, brave, strong Henry, looking him dead in the eyes and saying –

“ Go outside, you pathetic excuse for a demon.”

– something other than that.

  
  


A little shiver ran down Levi's spine, and he reopened his eyes, banishing his mental image of Henry with his kind face and ordinarily friendly speech saying that to him. Replaced it with Mammon and Belphie, the two most unattractive things he could currently think of. _Especially_ Belphie.

  
  


“Belphie!” Mammon said the name with a sharp hiss of breath, as if he can't believe what's happening. 

  
  


“Tell me I'm wrong,” Belphie challenged.

  
  


Levi, meanwhile, squeezed his eyes shut and played the  _ they can't see me if I can't see them _ game. Another problem was that Mammon couldn't tell Belphie he's wrong, muttering instead, “The real Henry would never say that.”

  
  


Great. Now Mammon thought he knew Henry well enough to try LARPing as him?

  
  


If either of Levi's brothers noticed anything unusual about him, they didn't mention it. All the more reason to keep his eyes shut – the way his pupils dilated when he was in demon form would give him away. 

“Right.” Belphie sighed. “Let me try again... 'gloomy bastard'? Does that sound better?”

“Bet he'd tell Levi the same thing he told the Lord of Shadow in volume three, that a ship that stays in the harbor never fulfills its purpose. C'mon, Levi. I was joking about the Grim.”

  
  


“It does if the ship doesn't have a crew on board,” Belphie snapped, evidently not liking Mammon's gentler approach to coaxing Levi as much. “or a crew with the brain cells to power it.”

  
  


“That was only because Henry had needed to trick the Lord of Shadows into helping him into finding a ship and crew that would allow him to travel to the Tower of Shadow,” Levi muttered, trying to focus on the sound of his own voice instead of his brothers'.

  
  


If he kept his eyes closed, he'd only imagine Henry calling him a “gloomy bastard”, but if he opened them, he'd have no choice but to face his two asshole brothers.

  
  


So.

  
  


Here was the thing.

  
  


It wouldn't have  _ actually  _ been the first time Levi had imagined Henry calling him  _ gross _ or  _ pathetic _ or  _ worse _ . But he usually didn't do it in the presence of others, and he honestly wished he would stop doing it at all – because Henry was his hero, too cool and pure and honest to deserve Levi corrupting his image with a fantasy.

  
  


“Which,” Levi continued, despite being aware that his distraction tactic wasn't working, “ironically is located on a floating island just outside of the Lord of Shadow's reach. The ship alone isn't enough for Henry to reach the Tower, and he needs to collect the treasures from the other Lords to make a new sail that will...”

  
  


“I think ya broke him.”

  
  


“No, not broken.” Levi fumbled with rearranging the pillows in his tub a little bit, just in case. “Just wishing I were dead.”

  
  


“...Can ya leave your room before you die?” Mammon asked.

  
  


Levi nodded, weakly. He probably didn't look convincing, having decided that keeping his eyes shut was the better decision after all.

  
  


“Dinner's in an hour.” His voice was a mixture of confusion and concern. “And I'm serious, we didn't mean any of the stuff we said. About the Grim or the name callin'. Belphie, tell him you're sorry.”

  
  


“Sorry.”

  
  


The sound of Mammon leaving the room, shutting the door behind him, followed. Levi didn't understand exactly how he knew Belphie was still there, but he did.  
  
“You're not sorry,” Levi mumbled. 

  
  


“Maybe not,” Belphie replied. “I can't believe Mammon didn't notice.”

  
  


Not only could he tell Belphie was still in the room, but he could somehow feel Belphie's smirk on him. Levi might've been the snake biologically, but he was certain someone had removed his fangs and given them to Belphie instead.

  
  


“Now be a  _ good boy _ and come out for dinner for once."

  
  


He  _ knew _ . If it turned out Mammon had also realized he'd popped a boner, Levi might die for real.

  
But for now, Levi waited for Belphie to leave. Then he closed his eyes and imagined Henry calling him “good boy” in Belphie's voice.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
